CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA
Cha-La Head-Cha-La – utwór początkowy w oryginalnej wersji japońskiej Dragon Ball Z od odcinka 1 do 194. W thumbodcinkach 195-291 utworem początkowym był "We Gotta Power". thumb Informacje Utwór "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" został wydany w Japonii w dniu 1 maja 1989 roku. Piosenka została napisana przez Yukinojō Mori, muzykę skomponował Chiho Kiyooka, a wykonywana jest przez Hironobu Kageyama. Są trzy różne animacje podczas których odgrywana jest ta piosenka na początku Dragon Ball Z. Tekst cha la head cha la|right|noicon Język japoński 光る雲を突き抜けフライアウェイ（フライアウェイ） 体中に　広がるパノラマ 顔を　蹴られた地球が怒って (怒って) 火山を爆発させる 溶けた北極（こおり）の中に 恐竜がいたら　玉乗り仕込みたいね チャラ　ヘッチャラ 何が起きても　気分はへのへのカッパ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…スパーキング！ 空を　急降下ジェットコースター（コースター） 落ちて行くよ　パニックの楽園（その）へ 景色　逆さになると愉快さ(愉快さ) 山さえ　お尻に見える 悩む時間はないよ 何処かに潜む「吃驚！」に逢いたいから チャラ　ヘッチャラ 頭空っぽの方が　夢詰め込める チャラ　ヘッチャラ 笑顔ウルトラゼットで 今日もアイヤイヤイヤイヤイ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 何が起きても　気分はへのへのカッパ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…スパーキング！ Język japoński(transkrypcja) Hikaru Kumo wo Tsukinuke FURAI AWEI (FURAI AWEI) Karadajuu ni Hirogaru PANORAMA Kao wo Kerareta Chikyuu ga Okotte (Okotte) Kazan wo Bakuhatsu Saseru Toketa Hokkyoku (Koori) no Naka ni Kyouryuu ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai ne CHARA HECCHARA Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA CHARA HECCHARA Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...SUPAAKINGU! Sora wo Kyuukouka JETTOKOOSUTAA (KOOSUTAA) Ochite Yuku yo PANIKKU no Rakuen (Sono) he Keshiki Sakasa ni naru to Yukai sa (Yukai sa) Yama sae Oshiri ni Mieru Nayamu Jikan wa nai yo Dokoka ni Hisomu "Bikkuri!" ni Aitai kara CHARA HECCHARA Atama Karappo no Hou ga Yume Tsumekomeru CHARA HECCHARA Egao URUTORA ZETTO de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI CHARA HECCHARA Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA CHARA HECCHARA Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...SUPAAKINGU! Język angielski (fanowskie tłumaczenie) Breaking through the shining clouds, fly away (fly away), The panorama broadens throughout the bodies. Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry (angry), Making volcanoes explode. In the melted ice of North Pole, If there's a dinosaur, I'll train it to balance it on the ball. Cha-La Head-Cha-La Even if I am awake like a moody kappa. Cha-La Head-Cha-La As long as my heart beats loud, Shouting out Genki Dama... Sparking! Swooping through the sky on the Jet Coaster (Coaster), I fell in the paradise of panic. The scenery turns upside-down and I'm pleasant (pleasant), Even the mountains look like rear-ends. There's no time to worry, I'll lurk and say "Surprise!" while meeting somewhere. Cha-La Head-Cha-La I'd rather empty my head and stuff it with dreams. Cha-La Head-Cha-La With a smiling Ultra-Z, Even today goes Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi Cha-La Head-Cha-La Even if I am awake like a moody kappa. Cha-La Head-Cha-La As long as my heart beats loud, Shouting out Genki Dama... Sparking! Język polski(fanowskie tłumaczenie) Przelatując, wciąż przez chmury lecę w dal(Lece w dal) Patrze na rozciągający się przede mną krajobraz. Ziemia odczuwa naszą wspólną wielką moc(Wielką moc) Tak bardzo, że wulkany eksplodują Jeżeli zdołano znaleźć dinozaura w topniejącym lodzie, To nauczę go balansować na piłce. Cha-La. Head Cha-La!! Nie ważne jaka przeszkoda czeka, dla mnie to nie znaczy nic! Cha-La Head Cha-La!! Serce wali, napełnia adrenaliną by walczyć, to za sprawą Genki-Damy! Lecąc przez chmury czuje się jak na kolejce górskiej(Górskiej) Czując w oddali, moc moich wrogów, Jednak niedługo przyjdzie czas na główną walkę(Walkę) Będę uczestniczył w niej ze wszystkich sił. Jeśli zdołasz mnie pokonać, będę rad. Zobaczymy kto rozstrzygnie te naszą batalie dziś! Cha-La Head-Cha-La!! Opróżniłem umysł z wszelkich myśli, by napełnić go marzeniami. Cha-La Head-Cha-La!! Uśmiecham się czując moc Ultra Z Gotowy na walkę, tak, tak, tak Cha-La. Head!! Nie ważne jaka przeszkoda czeka, dla mnie to nie znaczy nic! Cha-La Head Cha-La!! Serce wali, napełnia adrenaliną by walczyć, to za sprawą Genki-Damy! Ciekawostka *W Dr. Slump pewna staruszka odbiera mikrofon policjantowi i śpiewa do niego utwór "Cha-la Head-cha-la". Przypisy Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ